longlivethequeenfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Skills/@comment-107.204.126.160-20140111105921
Never mind, I've figured it out, and I'm going to create some terminology to help express it. 1. Superskill - the name of the skill that covers 3 subskills. Eg. Lumen is a superskill. 2. Category - the name of the grouping for skills, eg. Social is a category containing royal demeanor, conversation, etc. When you learn a skill, you get a superskill bonus and a category bonus. The superskill bonus = (the sum of the 3 subskills)/100 The category bonus = (the sum of all skills in that category)/1000 In a given lesson, the amount you raise a skill by = (2 base +/- mood bonus + superskill bonus + category bonus) * 5 The only exception is if you raise the same skill twice in 1 week (take it for morning and afternoon lessons). The afternoon lesson uses the value of the skill from before it got raised by the morning lesson. For example, if in week 1 you take composure in morning and afternoon lessons, you'd raise it by (2 base - 1 depression penalty + 0 Royal Demeanor bonus + 0 Social bonus) * 5 * 2 = 10. Then if you don't increase your cheerfulness over the weekend (so your mood is still depressed), and take morning lessons in presence and evening lessons in decoration, you'll raise: Presence by (2 base - 1 depression penalty + 0.1 Royal Demeanor bonus + 0.01 Social bonus) * 5 = 5.55 Decoration by (2 base + 1 depression bonus + 0 Expression bonus + 0.01 Social bonus) * 5 = 15.05 I'm not sure where it rounds off, but it probably doesn't matter much, since the numbers don't much matter below the 100ths place. Also, the bonus from clothing does not apply to this. Give this formula, the quickest you could raise a skill from 0 - 100 would be an intellectual skill with the other 14 already at 100 and a mood bonus every week. Then you would get: Week 1 (2 base + 1 mood + 2 superskill + 1.4 Intellectual) * 5 * 2 = 64 Week 2 (2 base + 1 mood + 2.64 superskill + 1.464 Intellectual) * 5 * 2 = 71.04 + 64 > 100. (only 1 lesson in week 2 would get you to 99.52) So 2 weeks. On average, if you get a mood bonus every week and have no other skills in that category, and want to raise a skill to 100, this is what you can expect to spend: Week 1 (2 + 1) * 5 = 15 subskill 1, 15 subskill 2 Week 2 (2 + 1 + 0.3 + 0.03) * 5 = 16.65 + 15 = 31.65 subskill 1 and 2 Week 3 (2 + 1 + 0.63 + 0.063) * 5 * 2 = 36.93 subskill 3 Week 4 (2 + 1 + 1.06 + 0.106) * 5 * 2 = 41.66 + 31.65 = 73.31 subskill 1, or 78.59 subskill 3 Week 5 (2 + 1 + 1.476 + 0.147) * 5 = 23.115 + 73.31 = 96.42 subskill 1, or 100 subskill 3 So it takes about 5 weeks, or 10 lessons to raise a skill from 0 to 100 in a superskill with nothing else there. It can easily be 9 weeks or less if you have a larger category bonus, separate the lessons across multiple weeks (and have a larger category bonus than I did in my example above), or perhaps the simplest optimization: train the skill you want to raise to 100 last, so it gets the superskill bonus of the other 2. Unless you need that skill at a lower level sooner, that bonus will give it an edge around 60-70. That's 8 lessons to get a skill to 70, 9 lessons to get it to 80 or 90. Less if you've already trained other skills in the same category or superskill. Hope this helped someone! Miryafa